The present invention relates to the construction of the portable timepiece with a calendar mechanism which is of use as a means for making a thickness of the portable timepiece thinner.
Generally, in a conventional portable timepiece having a calendar mechanism, a cannon wheel has a cannon cylindrical portion on which a day star wheel is rotatably disposed in the internal peripheral portion of a date wheel, and the date wheel and the cannon wheel are restrained from axial direction movement by means of a positioning plate disposed over the date wheel and the cannon wheel. In this case, the internal portion of the positioning plate 2 of the conventional portable timepiece is disposed between the cannon wheel 1 and the day star wheel 3 the diameter of which is larger than that of the cannon wheel, and the peripheral portion of the positioning plate 2 is disposed adjacent to the inner peripheral wall of the data dial 4 as shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, as, in the conventional portable timepiece, the positioning plate 2 is disposed between the day star wheel 3 and the cannon wheel 1, the height "h.sub.1 " from the upper surface of a pillar plate 6 to that of a day calendar dial 5 is very large. As the result, this causes the axial length of the portable timepiece to increase and prevents the thickness of the portable watch from being made thinner.